


往事不随风 10

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	往事不随风 10

其实堂本光一不算是热衷于情事的人，更多的时候反而是堂本刚更主动。他们重新在一起后最亲密的动作也就是接吻拥抱，而做爱，堂本刚不提，他也并不着急

毕竟，自动送到嘴边的猎物才是最美味的

现在他的猎物一手勾着他的脖子，一手将衬衫的扣子开到了胸口，那片皮肤与胸部的阴影和记忆中的一样诱人，堂本光一再能忍就不是个男人了，他俯下身，顺着堂本刚手的动作从胸口一路吻到腹部

“嗯……”太久没做，堂本刚觉得自己敏感得一点就着，光一每落下一个吻就像在那点了把火似的每一寸皮肤都发烫，他的手颤抖着解开了最后一颗扣子，堂本光一便倏地脱掉了他的衣服扔到一边，抱着他的后脑整个人压了上来

手中的肌肤很烫，又带着让人留恋不已的滑腻，堂本光一爱怜地含住随着呼吸起起伏伏的乳头，原本粉嫩柔软的东西很快硬硬地挺立起来，连同下面不断互相摩擦的两人的阴茎

隔着裤子，堂本刚也能感受到久违的硬度与热度，他的脸已经不能再红了，可还是随着情欲的增长愈加发热发烫，他抱住堂本光一仍流连在他胸口的头，手指有些着急地探进对方的发丝中诉说着自己的不耐

“刚好着急啊……”堂本光一抬起头，笑着胡乱吻着堂本刚的脖颈，最后在锁骨处重重地吮吸后留下了属于自己的印记，“想要我了吗？”

堂本刚微微地笑了，他有些长的发丝在刚刚的情动中凌乱地散在脸上和枕头上，性感至极，他却忽略了堂本光一的问题，慢悠悠地说道：“光一，这十年，我都没有谈过恋爱。”

“没有过一夜情，没有过炮友，每天都像和尚一样寡欲。”堂本刚一边说着，一边将手伸进堂本光一的衣服里，抚摸着因为忍耐而绷起的肌肉，“十年前，我的身体就属于你，这十年里我替你好好保存了。”

他们的第一次在确定关系后的那年圣诞节，车窗外飘着细密的雪，车内充足的暖气里，他们抱着赤裸的对方摸索着做爱，在初次进入的痛苦和无上的欢愉中一起达到高潮，他们互相说着甜腻的情话，那一刻仿佛就已经认定了终生

“我知道你结婚后，嫉妒得都快要疯了，要死了，居然有一个女人能够尝到属于我的东西。”堂本刚眼里的闪着光，用力地掐着堂本光一手臂的肌肉留下一个个月牙般的印记，“我想要的从来都只有你，你愿意给我吗？”

 

话音刚落，堂本光一就堵住了堂本刚的唇，也堵住了即将再次决堤的泪。他知道他已经辜负了堂本刚许多，只能用余生加倍地对堂本刚好

 

直起身脱掉自己和对方身上仅剩的衣物，火热的两具躯体紧紧地贴合在一起，仿佛要用身体的热度将对方融化，再凝结成无法分离的整体。堂本光一近乎疯狂地啃咬着堂本刚的唇，分开堂本刚的腿，手指伸进了后穴中

“唔…”相连的唇瓣中泄出一丝呻吟，堂本刚皱起眉，努力适应突入的异物，然而手指增加到第二根的时候，堂本刚就忍不住松开了堂本光一的唇，大口地喘气

堂本光一轻柔地舔掉堂本刚额角大滴的汗珠，握住他的阴茎上下套弄起来，慢慢地痛苦的低喘终于变了调，前端也渗出些许蜜液，堂本光一将沾上液体的手指插进堂本刚的嘴中，惹得堂本刚愠怒地瞪了他一眼，却又极为色情地含着他的手指吮吸起来

下腹的火聚的更甚，堂本光一的忍耐早就到了极限，顾忌着堂本刚一直努力控制自己给他做扩张。然而当他从堂本刚的嘴里抽出手指时，堂本刚勾着他的脖子在耳边说道：“我…受不了了…好想…好想要光一……”

原来，忍耐的不止他一个人

“啊——”进入的瞬间堂本刚仰起脖子发出满足的长吟，被拥抱的这一刻他才真真切切的有了重新占有对方的实感，堂本光一的热度通过相连的下体传遍了全身，堂本刚痴狂地一遍又一遍地叫着光一的名字，想要把他嵌入自己身体里一般用力地拥抱着他

他原来这么爱他，这么想他

“光一…不要再离开我了……”

“好，我不会再离开你了。”

“你是我的…你是我的。”

“我永远…都是你的。”

无论他说什么，堂本光一都会毫不犹豫地，坚定地回应着他，到最后堂本刚被顶弄得只剩下混沌的呜咽，堂本光一心疼地吻掉他眼角滑落的泪珠，往他体内最深处戳弄，极致的欢愉中堂本刚的脚趾都蜷缩起来，双腿藤蔓一般缠着堂本光一的腰，他们的结合育成了藤蔓上的那朵花

曾经堂本刚想，自己会不会被堂本光一干到怀孕，现在他觉得，就这样被干死在床上也心甘情愿了

汗水和泪水糊在眼前，刺得堂本刚还未痊愈的眼睛又开始疼痛，但他还是努力地睁大眼描摹着身上人的面庞，堂本光一的脸上也布满了汗，顺着挺直的鼻梁和分明的下颚大滴大滴地落在他的脸上，胸口上，再与他的融合在一起，此刻他们连汗水都是相连的，这个想法让堂本刚内心莫名地更愉悦起来，捧着堂本光一的脸主动讨了一个吻

交合之处早已湿漉漉的了，每一次进出都牵动出淫靡的水声，合着唇齿碾磨的声音在只有两个人的世界里无限放大，后穴被快感麻痹得不断收缩着，堂本光一太了解他的身体，粗大的前端一进入就能准确的碾过前列腺，诱发一串失控的呻吟

“光一…啊…我快要……”

濒临勃发的边缘，堂本刚扣紧了堂本光一的腰身不想让他出去，堂本光一却握住堂本刚的柱身，恶意地堵住前端的小口，亲了亲他的脸颊安慰道：“别急，我们一起。”

“呜…”体内的欲望找不到出口，堂本刚咬紧下唇承受着堂本光一越来越猛烈的进攻，快感像气球一样越涨越大，终于在某一瞬间爆炸之后流向四肢百骸

堂本光一感觉到堂本刚的身体剧烈地颤了一下，原本就紧的内壁更急促地把他往里面吸，简直要把他的魂给吸出来了，松手之后浓稠的精液大股大股地从小口里涌出，喷湿了两人的腹部

“刚……”堂本光一抱着堂本刚，吻着他的耳根叫着他的名字，身下再次挺进最深处射在了里面

漫长的射精过程让原本就敏感的内里一阵阵地抽得厉害，堂本刚微皱着眉大口喘气，高潮后带来的脱力感他连手指都懒得动，堂本光一还压在他身上，下身小幅地磨蹭着他，又要有硬起来的趋势

“好重……”堂本刚哑着嗓子嘟囔，堂本光一没听清，以为弄疼了堂本刚，立刻翻身躺到旁边，揉了揉软软的腰侧

“疼吗？”

堂本刚轻轻地笑起来，侧过身埋进堂本光一怀里，“不疼…很舒服…”

说出这句话后堂本刚感觉到抵在他下腹半软的东西迅速地又硬了起来，堂本光一搭在他腰间的手也不安分地摩挲着软热的肌肤。堂本刚扭了扭身子想离堂本光一远点，却酸软得根本使不上力

“不做了…好困…”堂本刚努力地打起精神说了句话，就靠在堂本光一的肩头闭上了眼。堂本光一轻轻地拍着堂本刚的背，他本来也没想再做一次，只是生理反应无法控制罢了

堂本光一从床头抽了几张纸，给堂本刚草草地清理了一下后重新把人拥进怀里。原以为堂本刚已经睡着了，然而他在自己怀里找了个舒服的位置，低低地说道：“光一……”

“恩？”堂本光一抚着堂本刚的后颈，只当他是睡着后的呓语

“我们搬走吧…搬到只有我们的家里……”

我们的家

这个词像阳光下一块甜腻的巧克力，融进了堂本光一的心里，他拥紧了怀里的人，在刚的耳边柔声回道：

“好。”


End file.
